


Were the Wildest Things Are

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if during the episode 'Where the Wild Things Are' Angel had been to town and had gotten to be locked in that room with Buffy? What if Angelus also had some share time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were the Wildest Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS Season 4 / Episode: 'Where the Wild Things Are'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not own Angel, nor the characters from the tv series. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. They all belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.
> 
> A/N: I changed the plot a bit. Xander and Anya fought but reconciled before the party. Anya bonded with Spike also before the party. Also, it contains dialogues from the episode and a description of it.

 

Angel felt uncomfortable entering the frat house.

Being a vampire did not help him any, all those raging hormones were driving him crazy. So many warm bodies, so many potential meals, too many chances to inspire fear and inflict pain. Plus, the music too loud for both his taste and sensitive senses. Angel took a deep, unnecessary, though calming… and cursed. Lust was feeling every fiber of the air, alcohol following suit. Inwardly, Angel cursed again.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Buffy pinned Riley with her hazel eyes.

 _‘He is nice’_ , she amended. ‘ _Better than that creep, Parker.’_

There was no doubt about that, but still Riley was not what she wanted.

She was no fool; she had noticed that she took an interest in men that reminded her of Angel, one way or another.

 _‘Poor substitutes’_ , her mind provided, as she fake-smiled at Riley once more.

She really was the best actress.

Soon, she begun to make her way towards him, intending to pretend for yet another night, when a familiar tingle spread through her body, and with it, awareness.

Buffy broke her eye connection with Riley and turned to face a pair of dark brown eyes.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Riley frowned. Buffy had dismissed him completely the moment she saw that guy. From his position he took a closer look at the man. He noted that the guy was looking dark and charming dressed in an all black outfit made from leather and silk.

 _Expensive_ , his mind supplied and briefly recalled a talk he had with Buffy about their exes.

 

**Flashback...**

“Older?” echoed Riley as she licked her chocolate-flavored ice cream cone happily.

Buffy shrugged.

“So…how did you two meet?” Riley tried sounding as casual as she had been about his revelations, but failed.

She seemed lost in memories for a moment, before remembering to answer him.

“When I first arrived in Sunnydale, on the way to the _Bronze_. I was 16 then. But we did not date for another year. We broke up before the Prom. He left town after Graduation.”

Riley flinched. “So, you were alone at the Prom.” His voice was full of sympathy.

“Actually, he danced with me at my Prom,” was her reply.

“Why did you break up then?” Riley pressed. To him it did not make sense. It was rather obvious from the way Buffy looked when she spoke about him that she was hiding something.

“Angel and I could never be together. Our relationship was…complicated. He left to give me a reason to live.”

“So, Angel. What kind of name is Angel?” the name rang a bell, but he couldn’t place where he had heard it before or when.

“He’s Irish,” said Buffy quickly.

“And older,” Riley repeated. “Older? How much?”

She bit her upper lip uneasily. “Twenty six years old.”

Riley blinked. He was older than what he guessed.

“Did he know about…you know?”

“That I’m the Slayer? Of course he knew. He saw me being Called. He usually patrolled or trained with me.”

“How did he look?” he asked, curious about her ex.

“Around your height, muscled, dark hair, mysterious.”

**...end Flashback:**

# 

_‘This must be him’_   thought Riley, as he took in the man’s pale but handsome features. He noticed several females-and males- turning their heads to look at him.

“What’s Angel doing here?” came a surprised voice from behind him.

The commando turned to come face to face with Xander and his girlfriend, Anya.

Said girlfriend seemed pleasantly surprised. “He’s Angelus?” Anya was impressed. “No wonder he was called ‘the one with the angelic face’. Buffy has taste.”

Xander just grimaced. “Yup, that’s dead boy for you.” he snapped. Then he paled, remembering who half his audience was.

“Dead boy” echoed Riley.

Even Anya bit her lip nervously as she eyed the soldier putting the two together.

“Angel’s a hostile, a vampire.” It was a statement.

“Buffy didn’t tell you,” Xander realized it a tad late.

“Angel’s a vampire. Buffy dated a vampire.” Riley tried to digest this new piece of information.

“Well…He had a soul, most of the time. And they had a break, him being in Hell and everything.” bubbled Xander.

“He’s a good Vampire.” Anya put her cent in.

Riley took another look at the vampire. “How old is he?” asked Riley. He was hoping she knew him before he was turned. That would explain the affair.

“Two hundred and forty something.” Xander’s reply came, taking all hope away.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“Buffy!” Angel exclaimed with relief.

“Angel!” Her reply was whispered and would be missed had he not been a vampire.

“You’re looking good,” he said more to himself, but she heard.

“So are you,” she whispered back.

He stared for a while unsure of what he should, or could, say.

“So… What are you doing here?” she was the first to break the silence.

“Um, Giles. He told me where to find you.”

“Yes, Giles gets to talk to you quite often.” There was accusation and bitterness in her voice and he shifted awkwardly.

Angel lowered his eyes, took another breath and looked back up at her face. “A pair of Vampires escaped my attention in L.A.”

She frowned. “Masters?”

“No, but they want to be. That’s why they headed here. There’s rumor that there are no Master vampires in Sunnydale. Those two were sired by Dracula.”

“Dracula is real?” her face took a cute frown and his heart twisted.

He managed to chuckle. “Yes, he is. Ask Spike, or not. He will start muttering how Drac owes him money.”

“You could have just called,” she said.

“I could,” he agreed as he shifted his weight. “Look, I’m sorry for Thanksgiving. I had no right to decide for you.”

She snorted. “I’m used to it by now. Everyone’s deciding for my life.” She sounded bitter. “How’s yours?”

“It sucks.” The answer escaped him before he could restrain himself.

They exchanged a smile at that and they both felt the atmosphere lighten.

“So… Are you alone here?” he asked.

“Xander and Anya are probably kissing in a corner and Willow wandered somewhere with Tara.”

He looked around reluctantly.

“Wanna dance?” he finally said.

She raised both eyebrows. “Who are you and what having you done with Angel?”

He gave her the same smile he had given her two years ago when he had offered to take her ice-skating.

“”Come on. You can tease me later.”

He took her hand and guided her towards the dancing maze. They stood still, facing each other. He was the first to make a move as he drew her body closer to his, enjoying her body heat and her soft curves. He placed his large hand over her hips as she raised her hands to rest them on either side of his neck. The loud, dancing beat changed to soft, sensual music that run through the veins of the former pair.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Anya tapped her foot absently as the song played on.

“I knew those guys” she finally announced to Xander. “Cute, but not evil enough.”

“Those guys?” Xander shouted.

“Most demons have music bands. Anyway, those Enigma fellows wrote the perfect song to show how appealing sins could become to mankind. They feed of off lust and geed. Vampires are predators and revel in it. All predators do.”

Riley ignored the pair even as the former demon continued by giving Xander a list of famous non-human bands in order to focus more on Buffy and her former lover. She had begun dancing with him timidly at first but now they were all over each other. He met the stares of some of his colleges from the Initiative. Forrest was giving him a signal of some sort.

However, Anya’s trained eye had followed Riley’s gaze and the former demon bit back a comment. The vampire and his slayer moved with grace. His hands caressed her sides and back with intimacy. The girl had a content expression as her hands were busy running loving circles on his back.

‘This could cause trouble’ she thought, but to her that prospect was rather pleasant. Things were kind of boring and everything that could spike things up a bit was more than welcome.

“I’m going to get a drink,” she told Xander.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Buffy was pressing against him in a teasing manner, her back and her hips rubbing against him in a provocative way. She raised her hands behind her, pulling his face down next to her own.

Angel nuzzled her cheek with his nose, while his hands were busy trailing a breath away from her breasts. All his actions stilled, however, when he saw the imprint of his fangs on her neck. He could not resist the temptation to kiss the spot.

Buffy uttered a low moan, making him smile as he changed tactics and bit over the mark with his blunt, human teeth. Her gasp was audible, her face flushed and her pulse skyrocketed. “Angel!” she exclaimed.

His hands trailed to her hips, pulling her flush against his hard body. Only it was not just his body that was hard. Before she could think his lips came down in a hungry kiss.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Anya noticed various couples in a corner and showed the game to Xander.

“There’s no way I’m letting you play a game that involves kissing other guys, hormones and leftovers of high school spirit,” he replied and Anya pouted.

“You never let me have any fun. You said no when I wanted to use bondage and to the threesome, even though I agreed to role playing,” she pointed.

Several heads turned to them and Xander noticed. Anya however was oblivious.

“This is hardly the time and place,” Xander stressed.

“Oh, like the ice-cream van? Cause that was your idea,” said Anya.

“You were complaining we don’t have as much sex as we used to,” defended Xander.

Willow run towards them. She managed to catch bits of their conversation and gaped slightly before recovering and remembering the reason she was panting so much.

“Xander! Ghost boy, drowning in the tub. I tried to save him but…Well being a ghost already…I was way too late,” the red head bubbled shakily.

“A ghost? What’s the deal? Is every frat in this campus haunted or maybe every frat in the town? This is getting predictable,” Xander seemed exasperated. “And if so, then why people keep coming to these parties; ‘Because it’s not the snacks!”

“Or the music,” chimed Anya. “And the theme is completely absent.”

Willow was a bit confused, but that moment Tara came behind her.

“Tara!” Willow turned to face the other girl. “How are you?” Willow was nervous and a red hue marred her cheeks.

“I’m okay but…I-I don’t like it here. This house…I think we should go,” Tara finished. This house made her real uncomfortable.

That moment the spinning bottle began spinning unnaturally fast, the people just staring at it until it exploded.

“We need Buffy,” decided Willow as the teens shied away from the flying pieces of glass.

Riley arrived that very moment. He took in the scene and grew more anxious. “There are people in the corridor. They touch a spot on the wall and get immense pleasure,” he gasped.

Willow’s face was filled with resolve as the group left to find the Slayer.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Angel kicked open the first door he could find, never breaking contact with Buffy’s lips. The moment the door closed behind them, the slayer attacked his shirt, nearly ripping it off his body. Angel had no sample of restraint either. He ripped her blouse in half, the remains falling at their feet, as he practically devoured her mouth.

“Too…many…clothes,” Buffy whined as she divested him of his belt and pants.

Angel growled, his yellow eyes taking in her nude form. She smiled at him and he pounced. With all the grace of his age he pulled her in another kiss.

Her tongue teased the tips of his fangs, having learnt how to kiss him a long time ago.

“Too damn long,” He growled before throwing her on the bed and joining her immediately, starved for contact.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

The group arrived on the floor and got divided as Riley went to search for Buffy. Willow was the one to find a closed door that gave out strange vibes; she called out Buffy’s name.

“Buffy!” Xander tried as he banged his fists on the door.

As they continued to call out her name, Willow grasped Xander’s hand, pointing at vines that seemed to come out from the door.

“Buffy! Angel!” Willow yelled.

“Buffy!” This time Xander’s voice held a desperate tone. He did not dare approach the door further. Time on the Hell mouth had taught him that much.

Tara turned towards the edge of the stairs, looking at the crowd below. It was then that the house begun shaking. The students, recovering from the lust spell, run out of the frat house screaming.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Buffy shouted her pleasure as she held Angel’s head. He looked up from his position between her legs with a smile and a twinkle in his yellow eyes.

“I want you! Now!” she gasped.

He nodded and he moved up her body, his lips pressing against hers.

Buffy was aroused as she tasted herself in his mouth. He pulled back and entered her in a swift thrust.

“Angel! Yes!” Buffy hummed lightly. She had not felt him for too long a time.

Angel hissed as her hot body encased him.

“Buffy, my love my darling,” he whispered as he begun thrusting inside her. 

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

In a corner, Spike sat on a chair, holding a drink in his hand and watching as the teens scattered in fear.

“Well, this party is starting to liven up after all,” he deduced with a content expression on his face. That only lasted a few seconds before vines knocked his drink from his hand and then tied him to the chair, before gagging him.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Anya stood in a corridor, people running all around her. The shaking stopped for a while and a girl run screaming towards her, and then through her, before the shaking continued. The former vengeance demon stood socked for a second before shrugging and going on her way.

 

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“We need to get out of here!” Xander yelled as he, Willow and Tara stood from the floor.

They had ended up there after the shaking begun.

“And fast,” said Tara.

“Where’s Anya?” said Xander then.

“She’s probably out by now,” decided Willow. “Come on!”

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Spike broke his bonds after much effort and stood, running out from the house.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Meanwhile, under the foundation of the frat house, Riley had met with his fellow commandos. He and Forrest tried explaining the situation to their superiors.

“We have to contain it,” said one of the scientists.

Riley turned to Forrest. “We’re locking it down.”

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Spike searched for a cigarette in his pocket the moment he got out. Tara and Willow stood close, panting, while Xander and Anya stood across from them.

“We have to get back inside,” said Willow, still out of breath.

“Why?” Anya sounded genially curious.

“Because Buffy and Angel are trapped in there,” Xander said.

“So? She’s the Slayer and Angel’s a two hundred plus year old Master Vampire, why would they need you for?” she said. “You don’t do threesome’s remember.”

The other three looked at the pair with expressions of surprise mixed with disbelief.

“Anya, look around! There are ghosts and shaking…Somebody has to go back in there,” he turned to the others. “Who’s with me?”

Tara and Willow exchanged an uncertain look, but it was Spike who spoke up, making everyone stare at him.

“I am,” he threw down his cigarette and put it out with his boot. “I know I’m not the first choice for heroics, and Buffy has tried to kill me, more than once, and I don’t fancy the Poof, or any single one of you, but…” he paused suddenly. “…Actually that sounds pretty convincing.”

He shook his head, looking at a loss with himself before walking away muttering to himself.

“Xander lets just go have sex.” Anya whined.

“I’m going back in there. Buffy’s my friend. We have to save her.”

With that he opened the door and stepped in…to be thrown several feet away.

He hit the ground with a painful thud. Anya had a sympathetic look on her face.

“Or it could be watcher time,” he said then, grimacing from the force of the blow.

“We’re going to go to Giles,” decided Willow.

Tara stopped her. “Wait he isn’t there. He’s at the Espresso Pub.”

“Right, he said he needed ‘grown up’ time,” said Willow, her face frowning at the meaning the word held to the watcher.

Willow nodded resolutely and the two of them headed off, Anya and Xander following.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

As soon as she regained her senses, Buffy’s eyes focused on her lover above her, she could feel he was still hard inside her. His face was human again but the hunger was still there. She pulled him down for a kiss.

“I missed you,” she said gasping for breath.

“I missed you too,” he said before setting up a rhythm once again.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“No one knows what it’s like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes…”

Willow stood with her mouth open, staring; Anya and Tara looked pleasantly surprised, while Xander seemed appalled.

“Does he do this a lot?” wondered Tara rather impressed.

Xander gapped at her. “Yeah, when the earth rotates backwards and the skies turn orange,” he quipped.

Willow, who was standing gapping for several seconds, recovered. “No wonder I used to have such a crush on him,” she said impressed.

“He’s voice is…pleasant,” decided Anya, surprised at herself.

“What?” Xander yelped.

“He is kinda sexy…” murmured Willow.

“Fighting total mental breakdown here, Will!” Xander exclaimed.

Willow grimaced lightly at his choice of words, but did not get her eyes off Giles.

The former Watcher noticed them at one point, lost some color from his, but otherwise continued his performance.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“There are people inside,” one of the Initiative groups reported to Riley.

His first thought was Buffy, then her watcher.

“I need to contact someone,” he said, not bothering to wait for an answer as he set off.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Spike entered his crypt in a foul mood. There was no where he could go any more without something going wrong. He was no welcome at Willie’s, the Bronze was rather boring and most of the frat houses were either haunted or had the Slayer.

“Damn Sunnyhell,” he muttered and then grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey and took a swallow, before promptly spitting it out as a thought came suddenly to him. “Bloody Hell!” Spike yelled.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Buffy panted as she tried to regain her senses. Beside her Angel panted as well, out of habit.

“You’re too far away,” she breathed. He just grunted and pulled her closer, enjoying when her skin touched his.

Angel felt it then. The pain was familiar, like something being torn out of his gut and flesh. He cried out his pain and Buffy was towering over him, concerned.

“It’s going to be okay. Everything’s fine,” she kept murmuring as she kissed him.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“Neither of them responded?” asked Giles as the five of them were gathered in his home.

“Maybe they’re dead,” offered Anya, ever the pessimist.

“Or they’re too busy doing it,” countered Xander with a glare at his girlfriend.

It took Giles several moments and a snide comment from Xander to realize what the ‘it’ was. When he finally did, his eyes bulged. Realization came then to Willow and Xander and the trio yelled in unison.

“Oh, God!”

Spike burst through the door, a similar expression on his face.

“Peaches is up there, locked with the Slayer!” he yelled.

Tara and Anya stared at them.

“Angel is in there, with **Buffy** ,” stressed Xander as he stood and paced.

“So?” asked Tara.

“You’re new in the group,” said Spike as he went to fix himself a drink.

Giles took an extra glass and Spike filled it for him and watched as the former watcher dawned it in one shot.

“Well, the story is this…” began Xander.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Buffy caressed her lover as he struggled with the effects of the curse. She spoke soothing words to his ear until his tremors seized.

“Feel better babe?” she asked.

Before she realized it, she was on her back, her hands pinned over her head, the vampire hovering above her. She did not think to struggle, even for a moment. Instead, she used her legs and strength to pull him closer.

“Hurry, I need you to touch me,” she pleaded.

“I love to please a lady,” came the purr from the vampire above her.

“Angelus!” the name was gasped in pleasure while the blond stared at the vampire with lust, not discouraged from his ‘game face’ or the fact that he no longer was her souled and caring Angel.

She tugged and pulled until his body crushed hers and not an inch of air was between them. She licked his lips playfully.

“Buffy!” he groaned her name.

“Shut up,” she ordered before kissing him aggressively.

Blood escaped her as she grazed flesh against his fangs making him even harder. He tore his mouth away and flipped her onto her stomach, her bottom pressing against his hardness.

“Finally, love. I have you all for myself,” Angelus grinned.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Riley stood frozen at the door. He had heard everything Xander had said even Spike’s snide comments. Buffy, his Buffy, and the Slayer no less, had had an affair with a vampire. She had slept with a dead body, willingly. Before he could get over his sock, the door burst open. Spike smiled at him knowingly.

“We’ll get the ingredients,” mumbled Willow as she and Tara left.

“We’ll question the director of Lowell House,” decided Giles. He tried not to look at Riley. Spike, although belatedly, had warned them of his presence.

“I’ll come with you,” said Riley to Giles, once he found his voice.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“That woman is insane,” decided Anya after their meeting with the old lady. She kept thinking how awful it would be if she had to give up having sex with Xander. “So, how are there ghosts if nobody died?”

“There aren’t. It is suppressed lust. It took form and probably drew the energy from the Hellmouth,” decided Giles as he rubbed his glasses clean.

“So, we have a case of poltergasm,” joked Xander.

Giles glared at him.

“It is kind of funny,” the youth defended himself.

“That and add how Buffy and Angel have been going like energizer bunnies at it for,” Anya checked her watch, “three hours.”

“What happens when the batteries run out?” wondered Xander.

“Buffy dies,” said Giles with a soft sight.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“Angelus!” Buffy screamed as she came with force.

The vampire reached his orgasm as soon as he sank his fangs in her shoulder. They both collapsed from the force of their joining, but soon Buffy found the separation intolerable.

“Don’t stop touching me. Never stop touching me,” she said as she rose over him and slowly crawled down his body.

Angelus fisted a hand in her hair, hissing in pleasure as she took him in her mouth and begun sucking.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“How much time can you buy us?” asked Xander as he decided what weapon to use. They had all returned to Giles’ house.

Anya eyed him critically while Riley stared at the armory.

“It’s tricky,” replied Tara as Willow lit some candles on the coffee table and Giles sorted the herbs.

Spike snorted as he looked at them. He only stayed so he could learn the outcome of all this. If someone should never cross paths with Angelus was he, especially after betraying him during the Acathla incident and earlier that year when he had tortured Angel about the Gem of Amara.

“Ready,” Xander threw a sword at Riley, holding a large one for him. “Spike?”

“I’ll just sit here with my friend,” he raised his glass.

Xander did not press it. He gave Anya a knife and marched forward.

Anya frowned as she followed them to the frat house.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“So, who is this Angel guy,” Riley tried to act casual as the waited for the spirits to leave the house.

“Angelus,” corrected Anya. At Xander’s glare she elaborated. “He has to be by now. Anyway, he’s the most evil, cruel and sadistic vampire to ever walk this earth. And boy is he sexy!”

“Anya!” her boyfriend was appalled.

“Evil! Then Buffy’s in danger!” Riley was frantic.

He attempted to go in, but failed.

“I’m hungry,” complained Anya as Riley was thrown back by the force that controlled the house.

Xander gave her an incredulous look and she simply ignored it.

The door opened then.

“House is clean,” decided Xander.

“Then let’s go,” said Anya. “You first,” she turned and told Riley.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Giles stared at the spirits with his mouth open. He finished his part of the incantation. The whole thing reminded him of his ‘wild’ years and made him uncomfortable. He was also uneasy about the power that Willow had developed; she was moving too fast for an amateur.

He forced himself to focus on the young girl’s words. Then he frowned at Willow’s last choice of words and threw her a glare.

“…Transform your pain, release your past and…Ah, get over it,” Willow finished somewhat lamely and annoyed.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“So warm…” Angelus gasped.

Buffy’s lips tightened around him, making him gasp. Pulling back slightly, she kissed the inside of his thigh, before biting hard over the spot where his artery was. He buckled his hips and thrust despite his better efforts.

“You’re going to be the death of me, lass,” he hissed.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Xander walked first, clearing a path through the vines. The three of them stiffened as a male roar of pleasure reached them.

“Buffy’s good!” Anya praised. “Lucky Angel.”

Riley glared at her.

“Let’s just finish this before I get any more traumas out of this situation,” muttered Xander.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

The two witches and Giles cowered as the candles blew out and the book crushed to the wall. The figures were no longer with them.

“Oh, dear,” said the Watcher.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

The moment the spirits returned to the house, they locked Xander in the bathroom. Anya tried to free him. Riley had been thrown away by the vines and against a wall. Giles had driven as fast as he could to the frat house. The sight of the interior was rather disturbing.

“W-We have to follow the screams,” said Tara with a blush.

Giles gave her a bewildered look.

“Of pleasure,” added Willow, also uncomfortable by the sounds of ecstasy that echoed all over the house.

With a blush of his own, Giles lead the way.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Hungry, feral yellow eyes locked on green lusty ones.

Angelus tried to grab her but she just pushed him back down.

“Uh-uh. I get to ride,” said Buffy, earning a groan of approval from her soulless lover.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“Oh, shut up!” yelled Anya; the moans of the pair and the sounds of the house were getting to her.

Xander coughed out the water and she patted his back.

“Guys!” Willow came to view.

Xander pointed the room and Giles tried the knob. The vines tried attacking once again, but Riley defended them with his sword.

Giles seemed socked. “Thanks,” he muttered before trying the door again.

Riley was right behind him when the door finally opened. Giles immediately averted his gaze, but Riley found it impossible.

Buffy was on his bed, straddling the vampire’s lap. They moved against each other, his fangs into her neck, as they both came before his eyes, their groans traveling through the open door. Willow and Tara stole glances before averting their eyes. Anya caressed Xander on the back.

Riley stared as she kissed that face. He could not help it any more.

“Get your hands off of her demon!” he yelled.

The pair stilled. Golden eyes focused on him and the vampire used the sheet to cover his mate as he growled protectively.

“You had to wait,” Giles said annoyed at the boy. He risked a glance at the slayer and the vampire. “If you two can dress, I’ll explain what happened. Come on, Riley.” He practically shoved the boy out and closed the door.

Buffy buried her head in the vampire’s neck.

“Angelus,” she questioned.

The demon visage melted and warm brown eyes stared back at her, holding a softness that seemed unnatural for Angelus. She smiled lovingly at him, making him start, in a good way.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” she pouted.

He offered her a sexy smirk as his eyes shone in mischief. “Because I’m an idiot lover,” he replied readily.

“You’re my idiot,” she decided with a shrug.

Then he kissed her, desperately, starving for her, with his strong arms crashing her against his body.

At the first note of her lust reawakening she whimpered and pulled back. “I…We need to get dressed,” she reminded him.

He nodded reluctantly. “Those idiots are out there.”

She sighted and stood, not bothering to hide her body from his gaze. “Are you going to leave?” she asked as she fished her underwear from a nearby lamp.

“No!” he practically yelled it. He was at her side in a flash. “I’m not. Never again and neither would the soul. It hurts,” he struggled with the words, “not being able to see you, speak to you, sense you, and touch you.”

“I’ll die if you leave me now,” she whispered.

“I’ll kill myself if I hurt you again,” the demon vowed as he hugged her to him.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

“She’s in there with that monster!” Riley shrieked.

“I do have eyes,” snapped Giles, “but there’s nothing we can do.”

Riley eyed him with sock.

“End of discussion,” said the watcher.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Buffy frowned at her torn top. Angelus smirked at her look. She was cute when she pouted.

 _“She’s always cute,”_ he thought to himself. Aloud he told her, “Like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I’m not getting out there naked!” she protested.

He growled. “Damn right you aren’t!”

He handed her his shirt, which she hurriedly put on. Seeing her in his clothes made him hard again.

“Let’s do this,” he decided, talking her deceptively delicate hand in his large one. “The sooner we are done we can go to the Mansion so I can fuck you senseless.”

The thought of it made her smile.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

The group jumped when the pair exited the room. Riley saw red the moment he noticed Buffy clad in the vampire’s clothes. Said vampire was shirtless, wearing just his duster. However, what sent him over the edge were their joined hands and that Buffy ignored him completely.

“We should meet at my place,” said Giles, eyeing the vampire suspiciously. “Buffy, is everything all right?”

Buffy smiled sincerely as she gazed Angelus. “No trouble at all Giles.”

“So, Dead Boy is all soulful?”  Xander quipped.

The moment the words escaped him, Angelus punched him hard in the stomach, throwing him several feet away.

“Angelus!” Buffy exclaimed. She stopped his arm and hugged him, poorly preventing him from finishing what he started. Absently he caressed her back as he glared bloody murder at Xander.

“I’m not going to tolerate anything from that pathetic excuse of a male. Buffy is mine boy. My mate, my wife. If you even look at her, ever, in a wrong way, I’ll make a necklace from your entrails,” each word was spoken in a low, calm voice that made everyone shiver, save Buffy, who was turned on, and Anya, who seemed to enjoy herself.

Angelus then turned to Giles. “Buffy and I will meet you at your house. She has to change. Oh, and Rupert? Don’t try cursing me and bringing soul-boy back,” he warned.

With that said he turned and left, Buffy trailing behind him.

Meanwhile, Anya helped Xander to his feet. At his groan of pain, Willow spoke up.

“You had it coming.”

“What?” Xander was taken aback.

“You really should know better than trying to cross a Master Vampire, especially Angelus,” chided Anya.

“Whose side are you on?” he wondered at his girlfriend.

“Do shut up Xander. We have much bigger problems in our hands now that Angelus is loose,” said Giles.

“There’s only one way,” cut in Riley. “We stake the scum. It shouldn’t even be an issue.”

“Angel is a warrior for our side,” argued Giles, “and Buffy’s mate since last summer. If you hurt him, the Slayer will turn against you and believe me when I say you don’t want to see Buffy angry.”

Willow nodded emphatically. “Nobody messes with her Angel,” she said, remembering how her friend had reacted when Kendra and Faith had threatened Angel’s life in the past.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Angelus looked carefully around Buffy’s room. Most of her personal stuff had been moved to the dorms, but she still had clothes and other items here. He shrugged off his duster as she chose the clothes she would wear after the shower.

“Want company?” he suggested.

She eyed him critically. “We are going to shower,” she warned.

“Sure baby. Whatever you say.”

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

Giles eyed the clock nervously. Riley had refused to come with them at his house and the former watcher worried. That boy’s ego was seriously severed and he was bound to do something stupid.

“They sure take their time,” Xander groused.

Spike chuckled at the frustration all of these mortals gave off. When they had returned and told him what happened he nearly collapsed with laughter. Then he had sobered at the reminder that his bastard of a Grand Sire had lost his soul to the Slayer, again.

“Probably stalling in the shower, or the car,” he offered.

“Or both,” said Anya.

“Or both,” agreed Spike with a smile.

“Do shut up,” snapped Giles.

“But it makes perfect sense!” argued Anya, “Angel’s a proper candy. Buffy would be crazy not to taste it.”

Spike smirked at the comment made by the ex-demon. His Sire always had his way with the ladies, alive or undead.

“It makes me wonder. Is Angel really that good?” asked Anya then.

Giles choked on his tea, Willow and Tara faces turned into the color of ripe tomatoes and Xander choked on his doughnut. Anya patted him on the back.

“How on earth could we know?” said Xander once he finished swallowing.

Giles and Willow chose not to answer as they both had their resources.

“I was asking Spike,” clarified Anya.

“Dead boy and Junior over there!?” he exclaimed with a pained look.

Spike was a tad uncomfortable talking about his sexual experiences in front of the immature boy, but could not help but rolling his eyes at Xander’s antics.

“Vampires swing both ways,” stated Anya and Xander sputtered.

Willow and Tara shared a short, timid look before blushing and looking away. Giles just wanted to be anywhere but in that room that moment.

“So, is he good?” questioned Anya.

Spike shrugged. It had been a long time and last time he and his Sire never had the time or mood to relive past passions. The memories alone excited him.

“Yeah, he’s excellent,” he swallowed as he admitted it, “He’s very skilled. Not to mention the stamina…” he trailed off with a faraway look on his face.

Willow and Tara had red faces, Xander had paled and his eyes had bulged in horror, Giles fidgeted with his tea cup, while Anya held a content smile on her face. Awkward silence spread in the room, broken only by the sound of the doorbell. Seeing everyone was frozen in their seat, Spike stood and went to answer the door. The smell of sex and blood hit him hard when he faced his Sire and the Slayer. He tried to ignore his lust as he made way for them to enter.

“Hello Slayer, Angelus,” he said with a smirk.

“William,” said the dark vampire as he patted the younger one on the cheek.

Spike swallowed as he closed the door behind the pair.

Once everyone was seated, Buffy spoke up. “So, what happened at the frat house?” she asked.

“Sexually suppressed energy took form, feeding from the lust you and Angel had for each other,” Giles began to explain, “Angelus’ too. You fed the last as long as you were…um, involved with each other.”

“Why can’t you say the word ‘sex’?” asked Anya.

Giles blushed and cleared his throat. Buffy also seemed embarrassed, while Angelus smirked.

“If you two-” continued Giles.

“-or three,” Anya cut in helpfully much to the dismay of the majority of the audience.

“-kept on,” said Giles while glaring Anya, “Buffy would have died.”

Angelus growled with worry.

“Death by orgasm,” Anya had a dreamy look on her face that made Angelus give her an odd look.

“Xander’s girlfriend and a one thousand and one hundred plus former vengeance demon,” supplied Buffy to his ear.

Giles cleared his throat again, getting everyone’s attention.  

“Angelus, I understand that you no longer possess your soul.”

“Thank Buffy,” smiled Angelus.

Giles blushed.

“Are you going to kill us?” asked Willow, straight to the point. It was her life in the line.

“Are you going to re-curse me?” he countered.

“Of course not,” said Buffy. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“All I want is Buffy,” said Angelus while looking at the Slayer on his lap. “You don’t bother us, I don’t kill you. It’s that simple.”

“For you maybe it is. What about hunting and killing?” questioned Giles.

Angelus noticed Buffy’s look. “I won’t give up on the hunt,” he ignored the sharp intakes of breath all around him, “but I could skip the killing part.”

His audience merely blinked in surprise. Buffy then smiled at him, her eyes holding delightful promises and he knew it was the right decision.

“Well, is that all?” Buffy stood abruptly.

Angelus and Spike picked up the scent of her arousal and turned to her. She gave them an innocent smile.

“Yes, you should rest Buffy,” agreed Giles. The blond Slayer was already at the door, Angelus following right behind her.

“We should do a quick sweep at the cemetery,” Buffy said loud enough for her friends to here.

“Wanna lent a hand William?” Angelus graced his Grand Childe with a suggestive smirk.

The blond vampire blinked in surprise just as Buffy’s eyes widened.

“Do you want me to help?” Spike was uncertain.

“Of course,” said Angelus as he opened the door, pulling Buffy in front of him. He waited for Spike to follow before shuting the door behind them.

Anya pouted.

“What’s wrong?” Willow asked her.

“Buffy’s having all the fun. First she had sex with Angel and Angelus for hours and now Spike will join,” she practically whined. “What!” Xander shouted.

She shrugged looking at their socked faces.

“Come on guys. Are you really that blind?”

Then a thought came to Anya that undid them. “Angel and Angelus are different, right?”

“Well, yes,” said Giles, still digesting the fact that his Slayer had very weird tastes in men and thinking if he could have done anything to prevent her from having an affair with a vampire, or two.

“Buffy, Angel, Angelus and Spike,” Anya ticked her fingers, “Are they a threesome or a foursome?”

“Anya!” her name was shouted in frustration, embarrassment and horror.

 ≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

 

At another part of the town, Buffy cried out in pleasure at the feelings provoked by the two handsome vampires that were tangle under the same sheet with her.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First published 31-05-2007 on FanFiction.net


End file.
